


Let's Go

by sara_122713



Series: Let's Go [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Might do a series, Multi, No relationship(s) yet, mentions of Michael - Freeform, mentions of lucifer, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_122713/pseuds/sara_122713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on Facebook that said Imagine your favorite character bursting into your room and taking you to their world. And then this happened. This is my first fic so please, leave comments, they're always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic. I might make this into the beginning of a series if you guys like it! My first fic, and it isn't beta'd so if you see any errors, feel free to let me know! Thanks guys.

I'm sitting in my room, reading the latest Supernatural Fan-Fics when I could swear I heard the 'swoosh' of wings coming from the kitchen. Sighing I close my laptop, muttering to myself, "Okay (Y/N), that's enough fan fiction for you today." Just then the door to my room opens, showing a familiar Archangel leaning against the doorway, lolipop in hand er, in mouth. I stare at him, not believing what I'm seeing. With the oh so familiar wiggle of his eyebrows Gabriel chuckles and asks, "See something you like, Sugar?" I continue to stare at him as he walks across my room to sit on my bed and pick up my laptop.  
"No!" I start, remembering I didn't close the web page I had been reading. "Put that down Gabriel." Smirking around his sucker, he flips open my laptop and starts reading the story I left up as I hide my face in my pillow. "Well, well, well. You were reading this, (Y/N)? About lil' ol' me?" Gabriel continues to skim through the story. "My my, this sure is steamy little miss." Regaining my composure I sit up, hopefully not as red as I feel. "What are you doing here Gabe? I mean, I'm glad you exist in this dimension too, but... Why are you in my room?"  
Taking the stick from is mouth he looks at me seriously, well, as seriously as an Archangel turned Trickster can. "I need your help. Ya see, Luci and Mike, I need to get them outta the sandbox they're currently inhabiting." He stops, watching me for a reaction. When I say nothing he continues. "They've actually started getting along real well. In fact Luci is the one who suggested I come and get you- By the way, how do you know Lucifer, (Y/N)?" I laugh. "I've not hat the pleasure of meeting Lucifer, to my knowledge. So you should really be asking him how he knows me." Nodding Gabriel stands up and puts his hand out for me to take in mine. "So waddaya say, sugar? You up for an adventure?" I look around my room before meeting his stare. Confidently, I take his hand and he smiles, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "Alright sugar, let's do this." And with that last note, I find myself in my favorite show to help three Archangels.


End file.
